Michael McNamara
Biography Michael "Mick" McNamara (Irish: Mícheál Ó Mac Conmara) (March 19th 1815-October 15th 1863) was the father of Saoirse and Joseph McNamara and 5x great grandfather of Maria Tachimi. In life, he was the sole survivor of the massacre of his entire village, Sionnaigh Tine, killing 98 out of 99 villagers, As a ghost, he ended up developing the ability to control his fellow dead villager’s spirit energy. History Michael McNamara was born in County Donegal, his parents, Sean and Deidrie were native Irish speakers, he was born fourteen years after the Act of Union. Michael was born with hemeralopia, a condition that causes severe blindness in strong light, it was undiscovered until the age of 13 due to Ireland’s wet climate. Michael developed a deep hatred for the British that would last his entire life after the police and soldiers ransacked the village he lived in at the age of 10, killing everyone excluding him, his grandfather was at Dublin at the time. His village, Sionnaigh Tine, called Carrickville by the British was once a village of republicans and Gaelic speakers. He was left homeless until 1832 and during that time took up as a junior fortune teller with the 78-tarot deck, During that time, He was given the nickname “Vamp Boy” and wasn’t well liked by the others due to his physical appearance and his affinity with the 13th tarot card, Death. He escaped to Dublin at the age of 14 and met Aofie McNamara, neé McClean, when he was 17 The two got married in 1834, they had five children, two died in infancy, one, a daughter died two days shortly after she was born and another, a son was stillborn. The stillbirth may have happened due to the poor living conditions and nutrition of both parents while their unnamed daughter may have died from disease. They had fraternal twins Joseph and Saoirse when Michael was only 19, a daughter that died aged 2 days, a stillborn son and a daughter who was born a decade after moving to the United States. Michael was described as a rather strict father towards both Joseph and Saoirse, his grandfather and himself chose the name Saoirse, which meant freedom in Irish as a insult to the British Empire. When the famine started, the family packed up their bags and moved to the US, Michael called the £1,000 sent by Queen Victoria "a hollow mockery of the Irish people" Unlike many other Irish people, Michael and his family ended up in Florida. The family opened up a farm, Michael did not get along well with his neighbors too well and like many Southerners, he sold black slaves in a bid to get money. American Civil War Joseph, who was now 27 and his father were drafted into the Confederate States Army (CSA) and were the handful of Irish people in a Scotch-Irish predominant Army. Joseph died in the barracks and Saoirse died from malaria that was from an infected Confederate soldier. Prison guard Michael was notorious for his brutality in battle, Union POWs described the tiny foul-mouthed Irish man as the "last person you want to f*** with." Michael’s poor English and hemeralopia affected his sight, resulting in lack of communication and temporary sight loss severe enough to consider him clinically blind, despite his disability, he was a very good sharpshooter due to his good hearing. Joseph said “He didn’t care if you were black or white, If you were in his earshot, he shot you.” Death and Post-montern. Michael was fatally shot when he and another Confederate soldier got into an argument during the Battle of Bristoe Station because of Michael using his native tongue while talking to another Irish-speaking soldier because they thought they were talking about how he did in battle, when Michael walked away from him, the soldier, Gerald Stewart said he was so angry that he didn't understand what Michael was saying due to him speaking in Irish language during the argument that he fired a shot, the bullet struck his intestines and spine. Michael was a corporal at the time of his death, his last words were "Nach dtuigeann tú an méid atá á rá agam? Déanaim na rialacha!" (Don't you understand what I'm saying? I make the rules!) Michael died a day later when he was found by Union soldiers, his body was returned home, he was buried next to Saoirse and Joseph. His wife, Aofie, died in 1884, aged 68 from septicaemia, She outlived four of her children and her own husband, she never remarried after Michael had died. Aofie after death chose her 47-year old self, how she was when Michael had died. Afterlife After dying, he never saw his children until 1977 after seeing them during an ABBA concert. He spent most of his time in his destroyed boyhood home, staying away from the others. During the sixties and seventies, he spent his time working in Irish republican bars during The Troubles. He was warned never to go in Northern Ireland for his safety. Appearance His uniform was much cleaner and less tattered. Despite being 48 years old when he died, he had a rather handsome face, dark hair and dark brown eyes, Hunger and poor nutrition also seemed to have an effect on his growth as he was only 5’4 when he died, his physical appearance mistaken others that he was Saoirse and Joseph’s older brother. He had marked the Roman number for 13 (XIII) on his arm. During the times he is blind in hot weather over 19 degrees Celsius, his normally dark brown eyes become badly glazed over, causing the pupil and iris to appear much lighter than normal. Also as a ghost, he has small canine fangs in his mouth. As a child, he had black messy hair, tattered trousers and buttoned shirt, he was also barefoot. As a teenager, he had the same hairstyle he had as a child, he wore tattered trousers and buttoned shirt, the trousers were torn up to his knees. Personality Mick was a strict man and often took this out on Union POWs during the American Civil War, his dislike of the English comes from the Irish famine and the Irish language, his main tongue getting persecuted by the police. He was described as “Not being the best father” by all three of his children. He also dislikes political correctness in modern day America. According to his descendants, he constantly swears when communicating via sound frequency and ouija board. His hatred of the English stems from when his entire village was massacred. Even in modern day, he does not have a favorable view of the English, but he doesn’t seem to hate Arthur Landers, who wasn’t born when his village was slaughtered. Relationship Maria Tachimi: His half-Japanese 5x great granddaughter, they seem to be on good terms as Michael is more tolerant of Maria’s military interests Mia McNamara ~ Michael was shown to love his youngest daughter, despite his cold nature, Mia even thought it was adorable when her father smiled. Deirdre McNamara: It’s strongly implied he had a good relationship with his mothe, As shown in the special when her ghoul possessed a female GBS media, she told her son that she loved him. Abilities Demon-like abiltiies: His abilities are the result of spirit energy from Sionnaigh Tine’s victims. Spirit control: Can control the spirits of Sionnaigh Tine, Both this and the above are called “Death“ after the 13th Tarot card, fitting the name of him and his descendant’s powers being named after Tarot cards. Weaknesses Ghouls can turn on him: As is it is seen in the Halloween special, humans possessed by any of Sionnaigh Tine’s victims can turn on Michael, Some of them experiencing jealously for Michael being the only survivor, the ghouls of his parents don’t seem to do this though and when Deirdre possessed a female GBS member, She gently brushed her hand against her son’s cheek in affection. Vision becomes badly affected due to sun: Due to a hemeralopia, Michael becomes temporary but severely blind in subtropical temperatures. Quotes Tá tú ina lán páistí neamhaibí! (You are a bunch of immature children!) ~ Michael to BLM protesters Get the f*** out of the bar before I rip your b***s out ~ Michael to Tómas Everytime I go to Build-A-Bear Workshop, something stupid happens, when me and Maria were in a Dublin branch, This woman who claimed that Build-A-Bear was bloody child labor, she was holding this protest sign with the mascot with Xs for eyes and a frown with the words "BOYCOTT BUILD-A-BEAR" tried to stop me and her from entering, the Gardaí had to be called, since English is not my first language, I used signing while speaking in Irish Gaelic. Too bad your family had no part in WWII, You would have been a great member of the Nazi SS! ~ Michael to Tómas Giuseppe, you are an a**hole, I only punished the twins if they f***ed up! Bridget, you are the single most craziest girl I have ever met, you force your hatred of a Japanese franchise on your fucking family and everyone around you, I have been called “Ghetsis” because of the way I act towards both of my children, I do not hate the boy or Saoirse, I like them even more than the shit you do, I was from a time where this shit didn’t happen., You are free to have your own views, don’t shove them on others. Then they forget about massacring my home, But I’m stuck with the images in my head! Maria’s family line only goes back so far, my family and friends from my generation, the sacrificed villagers of Sionnaigh Tine, were sent to Hell. What the flying fuck was a ten-year old me supposed to do! Bringing back the extinct villagers of my village as ghosts and allowing them to pass on requires 98 of. my own family members including me to be sacrificed. Tómas, You are NO better than a Black and Tan my grandsons tell me about, You harrass a grieving girl who lost her father and costed her every bit of her sanity, The IRA deaths opened me to the suffering and pain in Northern Ireland. Giuseppe‘s a dick, he acts like a violent douche for no reason, witnessing your home being slaughtered can screw up your mind. I dislike the more extreme BLM members, They tell me to get the fuck out of resturaunts, here‘s the problem, I don’t get regular meals, I get paid €6 an hour, I work at least 6 hours a week. You know those entitled parents and their fucking brats?, Well, I went to eat at a resturaunt and I was the first in line, their kid was throwing a temper tantrum, makes me thankful Joseph and Saoirse weren’t like that, and I hadn’t eaten since yesterday, I got the vegetable wrap and a glass of water. I didn’t beat you up because you are black, I beat you up, because you pissed me off, You allowed an eight-year old girl to die at the hands of a child, your daughter, I don’t hate you for you wiping out my family line’s youngest member, I hate you, My grandpa would have my balls if he saw me treat Aofie like that. I made a slave a nanny to Mia since Aofie was busy with household chores, her name was Neve, She was the same age as Saoirse and Joseph, She died in 1915, At the age of 81, She refused to leave our sides and was basically a lifelong family butler for the rest of our lives. It’s not Mik-ael, It’s Mee-hawl, It’s an Irish name. I didn’t see what you did there......BECAUSE I CAN’T FUCKING SEE! ~ Michael to Samuel when he pulled a prank. In Florida and Southern States, I’m blind like 90% of the time, it‘s only when the sun comes down my vision clears up or when the sun decides to piss off and rain for once, I was made to defend Confederate barracks during the night, Being in Miami is the absolute worst, I can’t see a thing well too well, I have to put up with people’s You-Are-A-Fucking-Racist bullshit because of what I wear. Mary, I didn’t care about the race of the opposite side soldiers, If I had to kill them, I had to kill them, that’s just what it is to me. Trivia * He was named the Violent Leprechaun Confederate by Union soldiers due to his short stature, his violent behavior and his explosive temper, He was also named Blind Two Hands due to his temporary blindness yet being a good sharpshooter. * He speaks Irish as a first langauge, much like his wife, son and two daughters, his two grandsons can also speak Irish as a second language. * His least favorite food is potatoes, he also dislikes Lucky Charms cereal, commenting it "tastes like cat food" * His full name is Michael John McNamara (Mícheál Séan Ó Mac Conmara) * His favorite food is tangerines. * He suffers from flash blindness as a result of hemeralopia, it is also affected by heat due to the sun. * According to Nasty Twitter Behavior, he had no idea what Princess Starlight looked like due to his hemeralopia-induced blindness. Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole